


情人节贺文

by AliasIuris



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: Life is given to us ,we earn it by giving it.这座公司本身就是一个诅咒，没有人可以从这座公司里离开。——即使是消亡本身。
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies, Nothing there/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	情人节贺文

主管的一天开始了。

一无所有游荡在走廊上，他歪着头，做了一个嗅闻的动作，接着他仿佛嗅到了什么新鲜的血肉，快速攀爬到已经被出逃的异常吓到呆滞的员工面前，一口咬下——————

一无所有学会了说话，声带撕扯发出的声音不如这具躯体的前主人一样悦耳，但至少交流是没有问题的。

“主管。”

他听到无数的员工在收容突破时、战斗时、甚至祈祷时都喃喃道这个奇怪的单词，听起来更像是一个单纯的感叹词，可是当员工们喊出、嘶喊出、甚至感叹出这个词语时，词性就会发生不一样的变化，他永远无法正确捕捉到这个词的真正主人，正如他永远得不到属于自己的皮——一层完好的，不会被腐蚀的完美的皮，那一层令人作呕的皮不是他的归属，至少他自己这样认为，习惯在这张皮之下，而不是去改变这张奇怪的皮————奇怪的是，这的确是一张耐用的皮。

一无所有在这所公司内找到了神明，不是在外面时人类哭喊时才会被提及的神明，那个神明是真实存在的，可以被触摸的，外面那些神明都距离自己太远，而当自己想要去了解那些神明时所信仰的人类信徒们总会尖叫着驱逐这个肉体上的异类，这对他们的神明而言是无法饶恕的重罪————即使这只是一张皮。  
没有人会在意一无所有皮下的索求，他希巽的真正神明将要降临，而他也会去信仰他————一个真正的，活着的，神。

“·······主管，主管。”词语被挤出，与此同时一无所有的皮开始崩坏，是因为什么？一无所有一无所知，他之前在收容室里所能得到的有效信息便是这具身体的主人似乎颇得主管的喜爱，无论是研究部的新作，还是训练，主管似乎都格外中意她，让她穿戴最好的武器，佩戴最好的饰品，连异常都是选用效益最好的————超出对属下的本有情感，一无所有听到自己渴望的喉咙里发出风声的嘶吼，如果自己披上了这个员工的皮，那么主管会不会像爱上这个员工一样的爱我？一无所有的思想被侵蚀，被渲染，他终于失去了自己在进入公司开始时所拥有的全部理智。

即使那些理智只有一杯咖啡这么多。

可是如此他还是没有见到主管的权力，至高无上的神明，他明白主管无所不在，他的眼睛明晰一切，他的耳朵倾听所有，他的躯体具有无上的神威，普通的人类甚至连直视其本身都会被灼伤，但他依旧无法触碰到他，那具撒发着新鲜生命力的躯体，比自己以往所拥有过的皮还要耀眼，还要美丽，真正的造物，自然的力作——————但这永远都不会属于自己。

一无所有的口中吐出无数的语调，没有员工知道那些奇异语调的意义。

一无所有终于明白那些乞求自己住手，哭喊出神明名字时的人类最后的念头，正如那个员工被自己掏碎而仅仅留下一张美丽的皮时而主管没有出现在收容室里的奇怪事实，是啊，一切都能被解释了，那便是————

“我的神，终究没有爱过我。”

主管的手按下“回到记忆库”，一无所有感觉自己的一切都被瞬间分解，速度太快以至于没有任何痛感，一无所有再次回到了黑暗里，被无数个被等待开启的盒子一样，沉浸在无边无际的黑暗里，等待主管的选择，届时神谕终会应验，禁锢住的黑暗将会被主管驱散，一无所有的神明会将自己引导进真正伊甸园，那里有着无数的员工，和与自己完全不同却本质相同的异常们，一无所有如此祈祷着自己的神明。

有一天，黑森林的门，打开了。

没有人明白蝴蝶是什么时候进入公司的，正如这个公司里所存在的大多数异常一样，员工对于异常的加入的态度就好像午餐的新菜色一样毫无期待，得出的的结果既是这种客观存在，同时无法忽视的乏味反应。

蝴蝶想起遥远的黑森林里自己的胞亲，鲜艳的眼斑在空中飞舞，巨大的白色盒子在空中划出一条鲜艳的弧线，无数的蝴蝶在指缝间飞舞，躯体上花儿绽放歌唱，无数的音符飘荡在空气里，吐息中还可以吸到一两个音符，感受到他们在喉头的跃动。

可是这些都在那一天离自己远去了。

你有没有想过，自己在这里，在一个小时后，自己走向另一个不见其底的深渊？

无论多少次，逃跑也好，脱出也罢，这些不过是无法逃离这所公司的徒劳挣扎，这所公司没有出口，连“EXIT”都是用霓虹灯撑起的玩具，没有真正的出口，无法逃离————他甚至不知道自己在何方，时间的流动，以往他们这些黑森林的居民可以凭借风速的流动，泥土的震颤和生物们的反应得知时间的流动；在那时，时间的流动是一条活泼的河流，你甚至可以在里面捕捉到闲暇的人类，他们总是很活跃地来到这里做名为“探险”的傻事；但这里不行，没有任何规律的探视与研究，看见那扇永远只对异常紧闭的门了没有？连一只蝴蝶都不会飞进来！蝴蝶第1000037次地抬头看向自己对面同样被禁锢住的异常，他的故事经过员工口耳相传已经变得比黑森林的泥土还要细碎彻底，在这里是不会存在什么隐私的，异常是没有过去的，只要进入这所公司，异常的过去也会被同时抹消，就像那些只会流传在当地的古老传说一样，没有人会去在意传说的本质，就好像他们永远坚信传说只是过去大人们教育孩子时所编出的奇特故事，没有人在意过那些传说真实存在过。

没有人。

他第700061次对那遥远收容室里的黑色人形异常伸出了手，这次他得到了一点不一样的反应，蝴蝶抽回了自己伸出收容室的手，跟以往不同的是，他得到了一个黑色的灼烧性创口，猎枪的杰作，黑色的灼烧伤口扩大，一颗子弹穿过他的手掌心，遗留下来的孔洞中可以嗅出火焰的硝石味，比疼痛更敏感的是得到反应的欣喜，蝴蝶觉得，这一次至少会有些意思。

又重复了。

蝴蝶想。

他在被员工打回收容室后奄奄一息时被从盒子中拽出，重复着一次又一次，这是第几次看着猎人先生开枪？他已经记不清了，奇怪的记忆总是在这时从记忆体中奔涌而出，猎人射击他的心脏，800013次，猎人射击他的头部，500089次，猎人射击他的盒子，第712次。

蝴蝶总是在这种事情上记得尤为清楚，可这又有什么含义呢？无非是在以后的生活里为自己增添一点聊以自慰的行径罢了，时间会洗刷掉存在的痕迹，可是记忆不会，他会一直在那里。借由某个由头掩藏在记忆的种子里，一旦有回想的土壤便会开枝散叶，最后留下的果实无非是再品尝一次的情绪罢了。

这是他第667次爱上猎人先生。

猎人先生回应过他吗？蝴蝶几乎都已经忘记了，可是记忆的确在哪里，掩藏在深处，猎人先生还有一次遇见了自己的胞弟————那个场景还真是有趣，蝴蝶撑起已经全身被殴打到散掉的骨架，努力回想起那时被掩盖在猎人先生的絮状烟雾下的奇异表情，这可比一般的脑啡肽还要令人愉悦，蝴蝶有些被自己藏起来的宝藏惊艳的感觉。

蝴蝶坠入了黑暗，他的盒子将他紧紧包裹住，蝴蝶将在盒子里等待下一次的选择，希望这一次主管的选择能够慢些，这样他就能在无尽的黑暗中回想起那些黑森林里的时光，就像被母体包裹住的婴孩一样，令人怀念的时光。

“这所公司是诅咒，没有任何人可以从这里离开。”

“即使是消亡本身。”


End file.
